The Stadium/Roleplay
Here you can RP in the now abandoned Stadium! In the Stadium... King Dedede brought his hammer down with a mighty crash. He looked appraisingly at the stadium, wondering how much it would cost to fix it up. Meanwhile, Breloom battered a training dummy in the facility's basement. Ftaghn Talk 20:52, May 29, 2014 (UTC) "....It's kind of a dump now," said Zelda to Sheik. "It looks like a storm just hit it....do you think we should still destroy it?" "I don't know," he replied, examining the halls coated in trash. "I don't think it's worth it...it's abandoned." -Blizz- (talk) 00:12, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Iggy appeared out of nowhere! "Sorry guy, I'm less stupid now. Even I'm admenting," he said as Duncan also magicaly appeared. And then Kracko Appeared. "My name is Kracko and i'm a cloud," the cloud repiled. "It's tottaly easy to see," Iggy replied and then Cynder spammed in. "WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE APPEARING OUT OF THE VOID?" Iggy exclamied. (Man.....I wanted Duncan...then Kracko...then Cynder so I made them all appeared out of nowhere to get Iggy's reaciton! He's now in Mario Kart 8. Ok now I REALLY want a Wii U. I will buy a Wii U just to race as you Iggy. That's how much I love you!) META KNIGHT IS BROKEN!!!! "Right," Zelda replied to Iggy. "I trust Link's judgement a lot more than your words." -Blizz- (talk) 02:17, May 31, 2014 (UTC) "But..why are we here?" Iggy questioned. META KNIGHT IS BROKEN!!!! "I'm here on business of Hyrule," she replied. "We've deemed the Stadium too dangerous to exist because it's really unstable in the fabric of space and time...sort of like that stupid leaf you get in fancy food, it ruins everything else." -Blizz- (talk) 02:23, May 31, 2014 (UTC) "Palkia wants to kill me cause I ruined space," Cynder repiled. "I see.....This is threat to our worlds. Although through our times in the stadium, could destorying it possibly have an effect on us who were here trapped before that hunger games like thing?" Iggy said. META KNIGHT IS BROKEN!!!! "...We were worried this place was still inhabited," Zelda replied. "But, it looks like you're just here." "In other words, you don't count," added Sheik. -Blizz- (talk) 02:38, May 31, 2014 (UTC) "Think about something....we all could die or something chaotic if we destory this place," Iggy said back. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! "Actually," said Zelda. "Once we arrived, the area seemed to have settled down. At this rate, we're just going to leave it as it is, but there is still a possiblity that we'll have it destroyed." -Blizz- (talk) 02:43, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Iggy just went all like 0_0, still worried about his life if this place disappeared. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! "It might be better if you left," said Zelda to Iggy, opening up a door and glancing inside the room. -Blizz- (talk) 02:49, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Iggy warped away. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! "Now that the leek-face is gone," said Sheik to Zelda. "What do you plan to do?" "Let's jst keep it," she replied. looking at an graph produced my magic. "It won't harm anyone now." -Blizz- (talk) 03:01, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Kracko, Duncan and Cynder just were there...YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! "And are you all going to just stand there and look like a bunch of idiots?" said Sheik to Krako, Duncan, and Cynder. -Blizz- (talk) 03:06, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Breloom continued smashing the dummy untill it snapped from its base. The entire ceiling collapsed over it and Brellom walked off sadly. King Dedede fixed up the top box as a private suite for himself. Just as he finished, it fell into the arena. Ftaghn Talk 17:39, May 31, 2014 (UTC) "Meh why are we here?" Duncan asked. "Life. We are here for life." Kracko told his "friend". (These rps are a bit lame) YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! "Did you here those sounds?" Zelda asked Sheik. "Something fell into the arena," said Sheik, looking out of the window. "But it sounded like something broke underneith us...do you mind checking the area while I check downstairs," she replied. "Yeah," he said, walking through the door to the arena. Zelda nodded and continued downstairs. -Blizz- (talk) 17:49, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Tamsen sniffed around the stadium picking up scents from other beings, not knowing were to go, she decided to go somewhere to the left. She wondered where she might end up and who she might see. ight! The Wiki Warrior! 18:08, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Sheik approached the wreckage of the top box. He didn't bother to examine the remains since he heard a loud growl coming from a doorway located under the stands. He opened the door, not thinking properly, when a shadow lunged at him from the dark room. -Blizz- (talk) 18:14, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Meanwhile, a large creature was near. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! Tamsen felt like this place was very.. broken. She didn't like it in the stadium. Tamsen continued to walk until she found a staircase. ight! The Wiki Warrior! 18:22, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Sheik took out a knife and stabbed the creature in the side. The monster screamed and jolted back, bleeding heavily from the side. However, the wound quickly healed, and the beast leaped at Sheik again. He dodged the attack, but couldn't help but notice how much the creature looked like a Nix Wolf, which are only found in the northern mountains of Hyrule. -Blizz- (talk) 18:29, May 31, 2014 (UTC) A large hive tyrant with sycthing talons and a heavy venom cannon was close to Shiek.... YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! Tamsen let out a howl to see if anyone or anything would respond. ight! The Wiki Warrior! 18:34, May 31, 2014 (UTC) The creature heard the howl and began to howl itself. It was obviously a form of wolf, but it was warped and corrupted, reflected through the howl. ---- Zelda entered a small room, and noticed it's ceiling had caved in. "Hello?" she said. -Blizz- (talk) 18:38, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Terror, the hive tyrant, Had then enter the stadium. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! Tamsen heard a response, she decided to head in the direction of the howl and look around. ight! The Wiki Warrior! 18:43, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Terror also followed the strange sound... YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! Sheik took out a needle and threw it at the wolf, landing straight in it's eye. The monster let out a loud, growl-like sound before it tackled Sheik and prepared to bite him. -Blizz- (talk) 18:48, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Tamsen found the monster and Sheik. Seeing how Sheik was introuble, she tackled the wolf-like monster off Sheik. ight! The Wiki Warrior! 18:51, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Terror had came to see the monster attacking them. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! The monstered bit Temsen on the tail, but caused no harm other than tearing off a small tuff of fur. Growling in frustration, the monster turned into a cloud of smoke and fanished. -Blizz- (talk) 18:58, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Tamsen shook her fur then sat down and looked at Sheik. ight! The Wiki Warrior! 18:59, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Sheik knelt down to have a closer look at Tamsen. "You know, you shoudn't be here," he said. -Blizz- (talk) 19:13, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Tamsen tried to tell Sheik that she doesn't know how to get out of this place. ight! The Wiki Warrior! 19:21, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Breloom walked out from behind some rubble, and, noticing Zelda, became frightened and tried to hide. King Dedede busted out of the wreckage of the top box. Ftaghn Talk 22:11, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Sheik couldn't understand what Tamsen was trying to tell him. "I don't know what you're trying to say," he told her. "But, thanks for helping me out. This place isn't a good place to live for something like you, so would you like to come back to Hyrule with us?" "...I'm talking to a dog..." ''----'' "Hey!" Zelda called out when she saw the Pokemon. "It's alright." -Blizz- (talk) 23:01, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Breloom slowly emerged and walked over to Zelda. Ftaghn Talk 00:32, June 1, 2014 (UTC) "You're one of those Pokemon-things, right?" asked Zelda to Breloom. "...are you one of those that can speak?" -Blizz- (talk) 02:35, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Breloom responded to Zelda with a slow shake of the head. He felt it was better not to speak at all than to speak poorly. Ftaghn Talk 13:35, June 1, 2014 (UTC) "Alright," the princess replied. "Can you tell me, do you live here in the stadium?" -Blizz- (talk) 14:31, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Breloom nodded. He gestured toward a small hole in the wall. Ftaghn Talk 15:10, June 1, 2014 (UTC) "I see," she replied. "Do you know if anyone else is here?" -Blizz- (talk) 15:51, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Hive Tyrant(a base name until I find one to replace Terror....this will be sooo hard) just kinda ran screaming so hard you couldn't make out what he was saying. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! (That's what you get for not paying attention in the first place, so stop complaining, seriously.) "Princess Zelda!" A muffled voice came from a pocket watch Zelda was holding. She opened the watch, revealing the top half to be some sort of microphone and the bottom a regular clock. "What is it?" the princess replied. "The area has become unstable again! You need to get out as quickly as possible, and I won't be able to send another portal to fetch you for quite some time after this one closes!" "Where is the portal?" "It's located on the lowest floor of the building below ground. I'm sorry it's not closer, but it's the best I could do-" The voice vanished suudenly and was replaced by static. -Blizz- (talk) 19:57, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Breloom leapt to attention. He quickly punched through several floors and jumped into the hole. Ftaghn Talk 22:23, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Zelda looked down though the hole that Breloom had left. "I can't leave now, I have to find Sheik!" The princess dashed outside the room an scanned the area for her guard and close friend. -Blizz- (talk) 23:38, June 1, 2014 (UTC) A strange metal blob appeared in the centre (or as you say center) of the stadium. A pair of red, frightening eyes, emerged and a mouth, which smiled, showing spikey teeth. The thing was incredibly creepy, growing arms and small stumps for legs and a steel hammer came out of it's hand. It's face suddenly grew white hair and he roared "Smithy's back!" --Johnson ace (talk) 17:11, June 2, 2014 (UTC) "And why should I care?" Sheik told the metalic blob. -Blizz- (talk) 22:36, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Espurr watched from the shadows, afrid. "Who are these people?" she said. XXAngelWithOutWingsXx (talk) 00:48, June 3, 2014 (UTC) A portal opened and a large beast came out. "Smithy! I thought I destroyed ya! It's me, Bowser!" Bowser breathed fire at Smithy but it did nothing. "I am made of the finest of metals now! No stopping me!!" and when Smithy said this, he threw his hammer at Bowser and Bowser fainted.--Johnson ace (talk) 19:41, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Zelda searched for Sheik and told him to follow her to the portal. -Blizz- (talk) 01:48, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Bowser awoke but Smithy had gone."Unfortunately, most of my allies are busy. Iggy is nearby.." Bowser got up, sniffed the air and picked up his sent.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:16, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Suddenly, a huge snake, made of rocks, burst through the ground and a man shouted "He's awake! Get him onix!"--Johnson ace (talk) 15:19, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Category:Roleplay